1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a view finder of a camera. More precisely, the invention relates to a view finder in which an indication mark together with an object image.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known view finder of a camera, indication marks, such as in-focus marks that indicate completion of focusing, or strobe marks that indicate the necessity of strobe light emission, are indicated in the field of view of the finder. In such a view finder, it is preferable that such indication marks be indicated on the peripheral light intercepting portion of the field frame, as close as possible to the field frame, to observe both the object image and the indication marks at the same time.
However, in practice, it is necessary to provide a light intercepting wall to prevent light emitted from a light emitter, such as an LED, from entering the finder optical system. Consequently, the proximity of the indication marks and the field frame is restricted by the presence of the light intercepting wall. Accordingly, a photographer must adjust his or her line of vision far away from the field frame, i.e., away from the object image within the field frame, to view the indication marks.